Por Amor a un Recuerdo
by AceHikenNo
Summary: Ace es un joven huérfano que vive una vida como cualquier otro, siendo el chico problemático de su instituto. Este año decide celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre, aunque las cosas no resultan tan fáciles cuando el amuleto que quiere para el regalo esta en manos de Nami


El sol se ocultaba dando final al dia y comienzo a la jornada nocturna. En los barrios de aquella ciudad una figura corría por los techos de las casa haciendo alguna acrobacias en sus saltos mientras avanzaba -

Al poco tiempo entro a un departamento por una ventana -

**Ya llegue** -

Dijo levantando un poco la voz denotando ser un joven vistiendo una capa negra cubriendo su cuerpo junto con un sombrero del mismo color -

Camino por aquel lugar oscuro hacia la pared donde encendió un interruptor y la luz de una bombilla cubrió el lugar, revelando en el suelo muchos objetos tirados el joven suspiro

- **Que desastre de sala** -

Bufo quejándose y camino abriendo una puerta hasta la cocina donde tomo una bebida enlatada de la nevera. Dio varios pasos hasta entrar de vuelta a la sala mientras destapaba la lata. Adentro su mano libre a un bolsillo y de este saco una bolsa la cual arrojo en una mesa, el sonido de varias monedas chocando delato el contenido de la bolsa

- **Bueh, otra semana otra bolsa robada** -

Río un poco tras sus palabras, mas su risa fue cortada cuando sus ojos se posaron en una foto que contenía la imagen de una bella mujer sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bebe recién nacido -

**No me mires así, lo hago por sobrevivir y lo sabes** -

Se quejo hablándole a la foto como si esta pudiera escucharle o incluso como si pudiera responderle, luego de unos segundos solo giro la vista -

**Si el abuelo me mandara mas dinero no necesitaría recurrir a ello, aparte se bien a quien robarle, solo a ladrones o estafadores, así que en teoría hago un bien a la comunidad** -

Río un poco al terminar y siguió tomando de aquella bebida enlatada mientras miraba aquella foto. A la final solo que quedo riendo y burlándose -

**Le hubieras visto la cara a esos idiotas cuando tome la bolsa, Buggy debería estar en el circo ese inútil es un payaso en todas las definiciones de la palabra**

Tras acabar de decir aquello camino hasta la ventana para ver el cielo nocturno, adornado de estrellas e iluminado por la luz de la luna, que hacia de espejo, para reflejar la del sol -

Suspiro aburrido luego de estar así por cinco minutos y camino hacia el interruptor mirando la foto una ultima vez -

**Yo me largo a dormir, buenas noches Madre** -

La luz de la sala se extinguió y le joven camino aquel trayecto que conocía bien hasta su cuarto. Termino aquella lata de bebida colorada, la apretó contra su cabeza y arrojo a un contenedor en la esquina de aquel cuarto atinando a encestar correctamente

Se quito la capa mostrando un pecho descubierto, seguido del sombrero por el que muchos le conocían con sus típicos amuletos de carita feliz y triste, lo arrojo a un lado para que no estorbase y dejo su cuerpo caer pesadamente en la cama cerrando los ojos pronunciando unas ultimas palabras antes de caer presa del sueño

- **Solo falta una semana y ni idea que darle** -

Y así termino otra jornada diaria para el joven conocido como Portgas D. Ace. Quien desde que tiene memoria a sobrevivido prácticamente solo, de su padre nunca supo nada aparte de su nombre y su madre falleció a los pocos días del parto. Su abuelo único pariente era un Marine obstinado que lo dejo vivir solo mandándole mensualmente una cantidad de dinero para que viviera

Aquella foto era el único recuerdo que mantenía de su madre, de pequeño le comentaron que una persona no esta realmente muerta siempre que no la olvides y al saber eso comenzó el habito de hablarle diariamente a esa foto, para mantener el simbolismo de que su madre vivía 

* * *

La mañana llego rápido y el joven se encontraba caminando a paso tranquilo en dirección al instituto donde se supone que estudiaba, escucho desde lejos la campana sonar y sin tomarle importancia no acelero sus pasos en lo mas mínimo.

No le importaba llegar tarde y mucho menos lo que los maestros dijeran, con el tiempo ellos ya ni se molestaron en regañarlo dándolo como caso perdido

Cuando llego comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en busca de alguna persona con la cual hablar un rato para matar tiempo, no entraría a la clase y se evitaría un regaño innecesario -

**Tarde cómo siempre Ace. Te hace falta comprar un reloj **-

Escucho una voz femenina conocida para el y volteo sonriendo mirando a una mujer sentada en las escaleras -

**Moral gata, moral. Según veo tampoco llegaste a tiempo** -

Dijo con aires de confianza ante la chica de cabellos anaranjados la cual se levanto y negó con un dedo -

**No entrare a esa clase hasta que expulsen a ese profesor, me acosa sexualmente y eso da miedo** -

Se abrazo a si misma mientras por su cuerpo pasaba un escalofrío. Por otro lado Ace solo río ante ese gesto con mucho sarcasmo

- **no fuiste tu quien lo sedujo para que te pasara el curso. Que paso Nami, no te cumplió bien en la cama ? **-

Tras lo dicho la joven se levanto acercándose algo molesta, cruzo sus brazos y le fulmino con la mirada. Extendió la mano mostrando el dedo índice levantado

**Eso solo lo hice una vez y porque el profesor tenia algo contra mi desde inicios de año** -

Se defendió aun amenazándole con la mirada aumentando la risa del joven -

- **Si claro, y que fuera un profesor joven por la que muchas mujeres se mojaban no tiene nada que ver **-

Las mejillas de Nami se coloraron y su ceño fruncido aumento -

**Eso solo fue casualidad** -

Ace solo carraspeo ante esas palabras conteniendo su risa lo mas que podía

- **Por favor, harías eso con cualquiera siempre que tenga algo que a ti te interese**

Apenas termino de decir aquello y Nami se acerco a el inclinándose para apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Ace, mostrando parte de su escote gracias a su camisa semi-abotonada

- **Eres muy malo conmigo y yo que te trato bien porque somos amigos** -

Ace conocía bien sus intenciones, quería hacerlo sentir culpable y algunas otras cosas para sacarle provecho a la situación. Decidió seguirle el juego mirando la parte de su cuerpo que ella misma le estaba mostrando. Mas sus ojos se abrieron al ver un objeto colgar del cuello de la joven de cabellos naranjas -

**Que bonito collar** -

Dijo sin despegar su vista del objeto. Nami solo se sintió ofendida que prestara atención a eso en lugar de otra cosa -

**Me lo gane hace un par de días, ahora volviendo al tema… **-

Una mano se poso en la boca de la chica para callarla antes que continuara, Ace sonrío y mirando a Nami despego su dedo -

**Lo quiero, que pides por el ? -**

La chica poso su mano en el objeto, le molestaba el que su plan original fallara pero podía ganar algo al ver el interés del chico en tan pequeño objeto -

**Sabes como yo trabajo, cuanto ofreces y veré si la oferta alcanza. Además el collar es de mujer, lo que significa que tienes planeado regalarlo, si me dices quien será la afortunada puede que te haga una rebaja** -

Nami sonreía tras lo dicho, no era sorpresa que al uno de los problemáticos del instituto algunas mujeres estuvieran tras el, después de todo pasaba lo mismo con su "hermano" Luffy.  
Mas sin embargo la expresión de Ace fue de una ligera molestia

**Mira pequeña Zorra, te conozco y se que en tus tratos tu ganas mas de lo que das, dame un precio por el collar y te lo daré. Ya sea en efectivo o con "crédito"** -

Nami no se sintió ofendida por sus palabra ni porque la llamara Hermosa, ya que eso era habito entre varias personas, le sorprendió la seriedad con que Ace trataba ese asunto, debía de ser alguien importante para que el se lo tomara enserio. Pero bien sabia la manera de desquitarse

**Aunque la oferta de pago a "crédito" sea tentadora debo declinar. Te Hare precio especial barato, pero con una condición, el dinero para pagarme lo deberías conseguir limpiamente. Nada de robado, "encontrado", estafado o canjeado **

Un pequeño tic se asomo en el rostro de Ace ante lo dicho mientras este reflejo trajo una risita en Nami, de todas las cosas porque tenia que pedirle eso -

**Porque la condición tan rara, a ti que te importa de donde venga el dinero si llena tus bolsillos** -

Intento usar la lógica para salirse de eso lo mas rápido posible y es bien sabido que Nami tenia debilidad por las grandes sumas de dinero. Mas sin embargo ella negó con el dedo

- **Aunque si me gusta el dinero y me da igual donde venga, también me gusta divertirme y verte ganar ese dinero de manera honrada me dará mucha diversión**-

Luego de darle el monto exacto Nami marco un fecha limite de un mes, mas sin embargo Ace negó con la cabeza, penso que declinaria el trato y la sorprendio al responderle -

**Una semana. Tendré el dinero en una semana ni mas ni menos** - 

* * *

Y así como se marco en el trato Ace paso toda la semana haciendo múltiples tareas para obtener dinero de forma limpia, desde pasear mascotas, bañarlas, hacer entregas de comida e incluso algunas cosas en el instituto. Todos creian que habia perdido alguna apuesta o que se habia metido un gran problema, pero nadie ni su hermano Luffy pudo obtener las razones verdaderas del porque hacia aquellas labores

Todo eso Nami lo veía muy de cerca pues quería estar segura que cada moneda fuera ganada de buena manera o no le daría el collar

Llegado el ultimo día en la salida del instituto un cansado y fastidiado Ace le entrego una bolsa llena de dinero a Nami la cual le miraba con mucha intriga, incluso aunque lo vio, ni ella se creía que juntaría el dinero en una semana -

**Bueno, un trato es un trato** -

Se quito el collar del cuello para entregarlo en las manos del joven, este le sonrío y se giro para comenzar a caminar.

La curiosidad pudo mas que nada y Nami se decidió a seguirle desde lejos, quería saber quien podía ser tan importante como para tragarse el orgullo y hacer todos esos trabajos en tan poco tiempo

Ace por lo cansado que estaba no noto a la chica siguiéndole y camino tranquilo todo el trayecto a su hogar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio obligado a usar la puerta la cual abrió con una llave -

**Ya llegue** -

Grito un poco alto desde la entrada, antes de cerrar algo lo empujo y paso a la casa, cuando giro a ver al intruso se sorprendió de ver a Nami la cual respiraba de forma agitada, al parecer había corrido desde hace poco

**Que haces tu aquí ? **-

Pregunto con aires de enojo, nadie del instituto salvo su hermano Luffy sabían donde vivía, axial se ahorraba el tener acosadoras rondando cerca de su apartamento.

La joven algo molesta y respirando agitada pidió algo de agua, tras un quejido de fastidio Ace termino accediendo y fue hasta la cocina para darle un vaso con agua, miro como bebió casi en un segundo para luego reponerse

- **Que complicado es llegar hasta acá, haces todo ese trayecto caminando? Con razón siempre llegas tarde** -

Se quejo un poco luego haber caminado tantos kilómetros, ya no le criticaría el que llegara tarde nunca mas.  
Ace arqueo una ceja mirándole de forma acusatoria mientras Nami río nerviosamente

- **No puedes mantener el secreto por siempre y no tiene nada de malo querer ser la primera persona en ver a quien le darías ese collar. Asi que no veo nada de malo** -

Ace dio un suspiro al parecer no se rendiría hasta saberlo -

**El collar es para mi madre, hoy es su cumpleaños** -

Nami abrió la boca sorprendida por eso, no se esperaba algo asi de la persona que actuaba como si nadie en el mundo le importara en lo mas mínimo y debía admitir que se sentía algo idiota por tanta curiosidad. Aunque a los pocos segundos toda la culpa fue apartada para dar paso a una sonrisa

- **Bueno me equivoque, pero ya que estoy aquí me presentas a tu madre?** -

Ace sentencio un "No" directamente en respuesta y le señalo la puerta con toda intención de ofenderla para que se fuera. Mas sin embargo ella se molesto y le chantajeo

- **Si no me la presentas todas en el instituto tendrán tu dirección a primera hora el dia de mañana y no quieres eso verdad** -

Termino riendo de forma socarrona al ver la reacción de Ace, se llevo una mano a la cabeza justo bajo el sombrero dudando pero a la final accedió.  
Caminaron juntos hasta la sala, quedando enfrente de la foto con la mujer sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bebe recién nacido  
**  
- OH, que mono eras de pequeño, ahora bien, donde esta tu madre ?** -

Ace señalo la foto con un rostro serio -

**Ya entiendo, esta trabajando y volverá al anochecer, si es el caso podías haberlo dicho, entonces esperare** -

Negó con la cabeza en respuesta y suspiro -

**Ella falleció hace mucho tiempo. Tengo esa foto y mantengo vivo su recuerdo para que no muera del todo. Quería dejarle ese collar frente a la foto** -

Nami por primera vez en años sintió culpa y arrepentimiento por todas las cosas que le había hecho pasar a Ace para conseguir ese collar, mientras el susodicho tenia la mirada fija en ella, esperando que le juzgara o lo llamara loco por tenerle tanto valor a una simple foto

**Mantenerla con vida a través de sus recuerdos, no sabia que podía hacer eso… Podría intentarlo** -

La mirada confundida de Ace le dio algo de risa y prosiguió -

**Mi madre también murió y junto a mi hermana la pasamos mal el día de su cumpleaños y el de las madres, así que ese método podría sernos útil** -

Sin responder a sus palabras Ace dejo el collar frente a la foto y junto sus manos sonriéndole al papel -

**Feliz cumpleaños madre, esta de aquí es una amiga con la que a veces hablo en el instituto** -

Volteo a verle con una pequeña sonrisa y Nami se acerco presentándose. Al poco tiempo el sol marcaba que el día estaba por finalizar -

**Bueno ya se pone el sol, así que… lárgate de mi casa** -

Sentencio de forma directa asombrando a la chica la cual se molesto -

**No tenias que ser tan directo, si eso quieres me voy, por una vez en tu vida finge ser un cabello y acompáñame a tomar el bus**

Ace suspiro con fastidio y la comenzó a empujar hacia la salida asintiendo, mínimo así la sacaría de su casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta giro la vista en dirección a la sala -

**Enseguida vuelvo madre, debo llevar a esta molestia afuera** -

La chica emitió una serie de insultos mientras un viento suave paso por el lugar Ace sintió una pequeña calidez en la mejilla y sonrío mientras seguía caminando.  
El viento movió un poco foto y acercándola hacia el collar que le habían regalado


End file.
